Ryoma's selfish side
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Having a secret relationship is always not easy, especially if Ryoma is going to be jealous. RyoSaku!
1. Chapter 1

"Sakuno, how do you do this?"

Sakuno looked at the math question Ryoma was pointing to. "Oh this, it's quite tricky, but once you get it it's quite simple." Sakuno said, moving on with her explanation.

"Quite the math genius, aren't you?" Ryoma said, giving Sakuno a kiss as her reward.

Sakuno pushed Ryoma away when he was going too far, with his hands reaching inside her skirt. "Mou, Ryoma-kun, can you concentrate? We're here to study together, no more."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked, kissing Sakuno one more time. "It's just that we can never do this in public."

"Well, it's already uncivilized to kiss in public."

"We can't even hold hands damn it."

Sakuno shrugged sadly. "I think it's okay. There's no need to inform the whole school about our relationship. I like it private."

Ryoma smoothed Sakuno's hair. "If you say so."

They were in Sakuno's house, as they always had been every weekend. They had been keeping their relationship a secret, and the only person that knew about it was Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"You have more Ponta?" Ryoma asked, throwing his finished Ponta away.

"Yeah." Sakuno dug out a can of Ponta.

Ryoma drank it, checking his watch. 8:30am. Time to go.

Ryoma packed his pens and papers. "It's time, Sakuno, let's go."

"Oh, ok…" Sakuno said, getting up to change.

Competitions are coming up, and their practice schedule had been tight. On weekend it's full day practice starting from 9:00am.

"Where are you going to change?" Ryoma asked cheekily. "Just change here, isn't it more convenient?"

Sakuno blushed. "Mou, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma gave her a last kiss before letting her go.

Ryoma always loved Sakuno in her tennis shirt and mini-skirt. Her legs are so…sexy.

"Nice."

Sakuno rolled her eyes. "Ryoma-kun, why do you always say that whenever I wear this?"

Ryoma did not answer her but pulled her closer wanting to give her a kiss, when…

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Sakuno!" An irritatingly piercing voice pierced into Ryoma's poor ears. It's that annoying girl again.

"Ah, it's Tomo-chan! Quick, get into the cupboard!" Sakuno said, pushing Ryoma into the cupboard.

Sakuno opened the door. "Hi, Tomo-chan!"

"Sakuno, it's 8:40 already! Quick, let's go!"

"Ok." Sakuno said, leaving with Tomoka.

Ryoma waited in the cupboard for a while, until he heard Ryuuzaki-sensei called out to him "they're gone, you can come out now."

Ryoma grabbed his stuff and his Ponta and got off the house through the window. He ran towards the school as fast as he could, as he knew he was going to be late.

* * *

"Where were you Ryoma? I went to your house and you weren't there!" Momoshiro asked.

"Buying Ponta. My parents stopped buying Ponta for me so I have to buy them myself." Ryoma said, showing his Ponta.

"Well, your Ponta made you late."

"Echizen, 50 laps for being late!" Tezuka barked.

"Oh man…" Echizen thought. He was only late for five minutes, what's his problem? He threw his Ponta away before running reluctantly.

"Eh, Tezuka-sempai made Ryoma-sama run!" Tomoka exclaimed. She jumped up almost immediately, and cheered. "Go Ryoma, run! Run!"

Sakuno stared at Ryoma. Ryoma was ignoring them, wearing on his usual cold look. It's weird, this secret relationship with Ryoma almost made Sakuno think that he had split personalities. When there are people around, Ryoma would be in his cool and cocky personality, ignoring her condescendingly. When in private, Ryoma would suddenly loosen up a lot, and start smiling and stuff.

This made Sakuno half expect Ryoma to turn and smile at her while he run, which he obviously would not.

But its okay, Sakuno liked Ryoma any way he was. His cocky self is so cute and funny, while his cheerful self is so…well…his smile made him look…hot… Sakuno blushed a bit.

"Okay, team, come here and meet a tennis player from Kyoto that will be practising and playing with us for the next few weeks." Ryuuzaki-sensei called out, introducing a new player.

"Hi, my name is Luca!" The boy said cheerfully. "I'm from Kyoto, and I'm here for a short exchange trip with my school, but I still need to practise tennis. Ryuuzaki-sensei is very kind to let me practise with all of you, so yoroshiku onegaii shimasu!" He bowed sincerely, as everyone else clapped to welcome him.

Ryoma walked into the assembly area where everyone was standing welcoming this newcomer. He had just run finish his 50 laps and he walked in as quietly and as unnoticeably as possible to take his place.

"Hey, aren't you Echizen Ryoma?" Luca exclaimed, noticing the boy walking in.

Ryoma heard him, and stopped for a while, startled. Then he continued his stride, faster than usual.

It is always not good to have weird strangers recognising you, as Ryoma learnt from experience.

"I've heard about you! I've read you in magazines! I've watched your videos! You were invited to the US open as a wildcard too right? So cool!" Luca said, running up to Ryoma.

Great, another fan of his. One thing he did not like about going pro is to have so many weird people that know so much about you when you have no idea who the hell are they. It's really creepy, you know.

"Hey, wanna play a match?" Luca ran up to him.

Ryoma looked at him, exasperated, but, of course, he did not show it. 'He's a really stubborn guy, isn't he? Can't he tell that I'm ignoring him?' He thought. He turned to look at his captain.

Tezuka nodded, giving him permission to go ahead with the match.

"Let's play." Ryoma answered.

"Yahoo!" Luca jumped up happily.

* * *

Go watch an episode of prince of tennis for the match experience, because I'm going to skip writing all that. Anyway Luca was real good and Ryoma was freaked out at how good he was, but he still managed to keep his composure and won.

* * *

"Game and match, Echizen Ryoma! 7 games to 5!"

Echizen Ryoma walked towards the bench slowly, dropping his racket rashly. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face. Luca was better than he expected. He had to use so much power just to win him.

"Wow, Ryoma you're really good!" Luca said, running up to him. Again.

He hated having to keep his composure even though he's tired. He wished everyone would just leave now so that he could slump on the floor with Sakuno by his side.

Sakuno… Ryoma glanced at the spot where she was sitting. She was sitting there, everything about her was so beautiful: her sitting posture, her hair, her face, her eyes, her worried stares… She must have realised that Luca was a tough opponent for Ryoma and he was half dying. Sakuno knows everything. The only thing horrible about her was the irritating girl sitting next to her.

Ryoma averted her eyes, not wanting to cause any suspicion.

But looking at Luca made him have a sudden dread rising in him.

Ryoma only looked at Sakuno for a split second, he was sure of it! But why is Luca staring at Sakuno's direction, with an expression Ryoma did not like.

"Wow, who's that pretty girl sitting under the tree?" Luca asked, eyes not leaving the direction.

Ryoma glanced at them nonchalantly, trying to keep his stomach from churning too hard. "Which one are you referring to?" Please let it be…what's her name? That annoying girl! Please don't look at Sakuno!

"The one on the right. The one with plaits." Luca said.

Damn it. Ryoma cursed. "Ryuuzaki…Sakuno." Ryoma said coolly.

"Ryuuzaki? Eh, Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter?" Luca said, eyes sparkling.

Ryoma glared at him. "Yeah."

"Wow, she's beautiful…"

Ryoma couldn't help but agree. But this sentence coming out from his mouth signified an ominous sign.

Indeed, Ryoma glared in shock as Luca started walking towards Sakuno.

He had better not make any move…or else… Ryoma clenched his fists, ready to punch.

Or else what? He can't do anything. His relationship with Sakuno was a deep secret no one knew. Not even the sempais, not even that annoying girl. If he did anything, their relationship would be revealed, and all these times his effort in protecting Sakuno against those crazy fan girls of his and protecting her privacy from sempai-tachi (especially Inui and Fuji) would be in vain.

He walked out of the courts, carefully not trying to look towards Luca.

"Hey, Ryoma, Luca seemed interested in your girlfriend." Momoshiro said cheekily.

Ryoma turned around, glancing at Sakuno. Luca was talking to her, trying to get real close, and Sakuno was obviously trying to reject him. He turned back, looking disinterested. "She's not my girlfriend." He said. Standard answer.

He sat down at the bench, drinking his Ponta. Hopefully Sakuno managed to reject Luca successfully. After all, Sakuno is pretty, she had pretty a lot of harassment, most of the time Ryoma had to come and stop it in private. So, Sakuno was quite skilled at doing this.

I hope…

"Oh my god, are they kissing?" Ryoma's head jerked up almost immediately.

Upon seeing the scene, his can of Ponta got crushed unknowingly.

The seniors turned around to see a fuming Ryoma, with his unfinished can of Ponta on the floor, crushed. "Ryoma?"

"He's dead…" Ryoma growled maliciously, walking towards Sakuno and Luca.

* * *

Ok end of chapter! I wanted to make it a one-shot, but I'm going off longer than expected… Promise won't take longer than 3 chaps!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakuno, he's coming your way!"

"Who?" Sakuno looked up, and saw Luca walking towards them.

Oh yeah, that guy, Luca, he was the one who made Ryoma panic like that. Wow, he's really something. Sakuno had been with Ryoma for too long, it was obvious when he was going to lose his 'cool' composure due to a really strong opponent.

"How do you know he's coming my way, not yours?" Sakuno said jokingly.

"Not sure, just warning you, so you better get prepared!" Tomoka said.

Tomoka had been in a great help in chasing away people that harassed Sakuno. But Luca seemed like a nice guy. He probably won't do anything.

"Hi girls." Luca said, smiling.

"Hi." They answered.

"My name is Luca."

"I know. We can hear from up here." Tomoka said belligerently.

Luca smiled nervously at Tomoka. Tomo-chan always frightened people.

"I'm from Kyoto, so…it's my first time in Tokyo. And I want to visit more sight-seeing places in Tokyo. Would you like to come with me?" Luca's question was obviously aiming at Sakuno only.

"Erm…" Sakuno stammered, looking at her friend for help.

"Sakuno is not interested in you! She has someone else that's better." Tomoka declared proudly. "She's interested in Ryoma!"

"Ryoma?" Luca said, surprised. "Why? But he doesn't care for relationships, does he? He said that in an interview." He turned around to see Ryoma. Indeed, Ryoma was just drinking his Ponta, fidgeting with his racket, not caring about them, when everyone was staring eagerly at them.

"That's what so cool about him." Tomoka answered.

"Weird, why would you like this kind of guy. I'm a fan of his, yes, but I never thought of him as a particularly friendly person." Luca looked at Ryoma. He turned around, asking curiously. "You like this kind of person?" Luca went closer to Sakuno.

"Oi, don't come so near my friend!" Tomoka barked.

Luca ignored her and pinned Sakuno down to the tree with his arm, blocking Sakuno's view with his head so near her. Sakuno blushed a bit. What is he doing?

"Please, I'm really not interested." Sakuno said adamantly.

"You really like him even though he's so cold and unfriendly?"

Ryoma-kun is not cold and unfriendly! He was just pretending to be ignoring me so that I don't get hurt! Sakuno's thoughts rang loudly in her mind, but she dared not say out loud. If she did, everything they did to prevent people from knowing about their relationship, to prevent Ryoma from having fanatic fan girls chasing him, to prevent Ryoma having his privacy snatched away by sempai-tachi, all of these would be in vain.

"I will wait." Sakuno said firmly. Standard answer.

Luca stared at her.

Sakuno bit her lips and cringed, hoping Luca won't do anything to her.

"Haha, you're so cute!" Luca laughed, letting go of Sakuno. "I won't do anything to you, don't worry." He winked. "I was just playing around. If you really like Ryoma, so be it. After all, he is awesome."

Sakuno sighed. Luca seemed to be a nice person after all.

"He's so lucky, having such a beautiful girl liking him. He should quickly break out of that cold ice shell and be with you, ne?" Luca smiled.

Sakuno smiled.

"Luca!"

They turned around, surprised to see Ryoma walking up the hill with a livid face.

"Oh hi Ryoma what are you doin…"

Before Luca was able to finish his sentence, Ryoma knocked him down with his fist. Luca fell onto the ground, shocked beyond words. Tomoka stared, mouth agape.

Sakuno gasped. "Ryoma, what are you doing?"

Ryoma went over to Luca, and punched him some more.

If Sakuno had not ran forward and grabbed Ryoma away from Luca, Luca might have died. With the help of Tomoka, they managed to pull back Ryoma. Luca sat up, spitting blood out of his mouth.

Ryoma flared up, and tried pulling away from the two girls' grip. Sakuno held on tight with all her might, but Ryoma was stronger than the both of them. He shook them off violently and charged forward to give him another punch, pushing the two of them to the floor.

"Ryoma!"

The rest of the people had rushed to the scene, and helped pull Ryoma away from Luca.

"Let go of me! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Ryoma shouted, struggling out of his sempais' grip.

Sakuno stood up, went forward and slapped Ryoma in his face. "What do you think you're doing, Ryoma?" She demanded.

Ryoma stopped all struggles and blinked, abashed. "What do you think I'm doing?" Ryoma gave her an incredulous look. "He kissed you, so do I still need to think? This guy obviously deserves to be killed! Only I can be the one who kiss you! How dare he touch my Sakuno?" Ryoma said, anger flaring up again as he resume struggling out of their grasp to punch Luca.

Sakuno frowned, baffled at Ryoma's words. "But, Ryoma-kun, he did not kiss me."

Ryoma's struggles stopped immediately.

"He didn't?" He sounded confused.

"Of course not, Ryoma-sama, if he did kiss Sakuno I would punch him hard on his ass!" Tomoka said.

"He didn't?"

"He didn't. What were you thinking?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma looked at her, and then looked at Luca in his pathetic state. "He…didn't kiss you…?"

"No, he didn't." Sakuno assured.

"Then what did he do?"

"He did nothing. He just asked me out and I refused."

"…So…he…didn't…kiss you?"

"No, he didn't." Sakuno sighed. How many times must she say this?

He watched as Oishi and Momoshiro helped poor Luca up.

"But I saw him kiss you!" Ryoma insisted, frowning.

"What? But we didn't, really!"

"They didn't kiss, Echizen. I was standing on another corner of the field, and I didn't see them kiss." Tezuka said. "That's why I was wondering what the commotion is about."

"Yeah, it must have been the angle of which we were standing. Perhaps Luca was standing so close to Sakuno-chan that from our angle, it seemed as though they were kissing." Inui deduced, writing on his notebook.

Ryoma stared at Luca.

"He really didn't kiss you?"

"No, Ryoma, no."

There was a slight pause while the information landed on Ryoma.

"Sorry…" Ryoma mumbled, facing Luca but eyes averted.

"'s okay." Luca mumbled back.

"Eh, Ryoma was worried his _girlfriend_ get stolen by some other guy!" Eiji said cheekily.

"Shut up." Ryoma said, annoyed. He turned to Sakuno. Sakuno's right arm seemed to be injured. Guilt washed all over Ryoma as he remembered pushing Sakuno to the ground when trying to attack Luca, who is now declared innocent.

"Sorry…about that…" He signaled Sakuno's injury.

"Oh, this? It's okay…I mean, you were just trying to protect me. Next time, look carefully before making deductions, okay?" Sakuno said, forcing out a smile.

Ryoma nodded, and watched as Oishi wrapped up her injury.

"Echizen, go back to practice."

"Hn…" Ryoma answered, walking back to the courts with rest of the regulars.

Sakuno shook her head. Sometimes Ryoma gets really jealous, he would not even think before he act.

"Sakuno! Look, there's a bug on your hair!" Horio's annoying voice boomed from the back, followed by Sakuno's squeal.

"Eek! Where? Where?" Sakuno shrieked, as Horio laughed.

A fake bug dropped on the floor.

"Haha, Sakuno, you got tricked!" Horio said, pulling Sakuno's braids.

Ryoma was walking towards them, face livid with anger.

"Oh hi Ryoma, what are you doin…"

Punch!

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…sorry about today…"

"…"

"…"

"If you are going to be jealous at every guy that came up to me and punch them till blood comes out, we might as well stop our little secret relationship!"

"…I said I'm sorry…"

"Three guys already, Ryoma, three innocent guys!"

"…"

"I can't believe you are so rash! What? I can't even make anymore male friends, can I? If not you'll just come and beat up everyone of them!"

"..."

"…? Ryoma? Where are you pulling me to?"

Ryoma pulled Sakuno outside, where everyone is sitting. They stared at them, at the determined Ryoma, and at the embarrassed and I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on Sakuno.

"Listen up, everyone. Sakuno and I are in a secret relationship all these while; it's time we reveal it."

"What are you doing, Ryom…"

Sakuno did not manage to finish her sentence, when she was cut off by Ryoma's lips.

And they kissed, in front of everyone.

After all, having a secret relationship was definitely not easy when Ryoma was the type that gets jealous all the time.

_Done! I'm rushing it out so it's not as good! Please review!_


End file.
